dorafandomcom-20200223-history
¡Rápido, Tico!
¡Rápido, Tico! is the 15th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico *Val the Octopus Summary Boots was expecting a package from Val the Octopus. But Boots package was not there, it was sitting on the top of a snowy mountain. Review Today, Boots was expecting a package from Val the Octopus. It was a new toy firetruck. Val the Octopus comes and looks around in the mail truck. Boots gets his package but then he noticed that there was a hole on the bottom of the box. Val thought the maybe the toy fire-truck fell out. Boots didn't know where the fire-truck was. Neither did Dora who was waiting with him. Luckily, Map knew where Boots' toy fire-truck was. They check Map and said that Boots' toy fire-truck was on Snowy Mountain. Before they can get there, Dora and Boots had to go across Crocodile Lake, through a blue tunnel to get to Snowy Mountain and get back Boots' toy fire-truck. Boots was in shock after what Map told Dora and Boots that his toy fire-truck was just sitting on Snowy Mountain. Suddenly, Swiper heard the news and is planning to swipe it. Dora & Boots will have to race with Swiper to Snowy Mountain before he swipes Boots' toy fire-truck. All of a sudden, Tico comes along and gives Dora & Boots a ride in his car. They had to tell Tico "Vamos" to get going. As Tico was driving along, a traffic light was up ahead. The traffic turns red and Tico had to stop his car. Dora & Boots told Tico "Para" for stop. Tico stops his car but then Swiper comes along riding on a scooter. Swiper swipes Tico's steering wheel and hides it. Dora & Boots had a thought on what Tico's steering wheel looked like. It was yellow and had 3 spokes. Once they found it, the traffic light turns green and Tico got going once again. As Tico was driving along, the path stops at Crocodile Lake. Dora & Boots told Tico "Para" for stop. Tico stops his car just in time. They make it to Crocodile Lake but Dora & Boots needed a different form of transportation to get them across. Tico gets the speedboat ready. Tico drives the speedboat dodging the crocodiles to Dora & Boots. They had to put on lifejackets so they can be safe. Tico pilots the speedboat across Crocodile Lake. Dora & Boots make it to the other side. Swiper attempted to go across Crocodile Lake by using a pole. He tries using a trampoline, but they didn't work. Swiper figured out how to get across Crocodile Lake using a kayak. Dora & Boots had to get going if they they're going to beat Swiper to Snowy Mountain. But next they have to go through the blue tunnel. Once Dora & Boots got to the blue tunnel, they heard something. Swiper was on a pump cart. He goes ahead of them. Tico returns driving a small train. Dora & Boots jumped into the small train, put their seatbelts and got going with Tico. As they enter the blue tunnel, Swiper takes away some rails off the track. Dora & Boots had to put the rails back on the track for the train. Dora noticed that there was a pattern. It went long-short-long-short. The viewer helps Dora & Boots continue the pattern by figuring out what came next in the pattern. Once the rails were put back into place, the viewer tells Tico "Vamos". And Tico did so. Dora & Boots ride in the small train with Tico out of the blue tunnel. Dora and Boots thanked Tico for the ride. Dora & Boots had to keep going to Snowy Mountain. They saw Swiper in a helicopter. All of a sudden, Dora & Boots sees Tico on a bicycle-plane. Dora & Boots put on their seatbelts and peddled the bicycle-plane. After peddling the bicycle-plane, Boots saw his toy fire-truck and he and Dora jump out and they get it back. Dora, Boots and Tico still had to watch out for Swiper. They got ready and said "Swiper No Swiping" 3 times. Swiper rolls down the snowy hill, turns into a snowman and breaks out of the snow. Swiper shivers as we runs away. After stopping Swiper, Boots thanked Tico in Spanish. Tico said "You're welcome". And that was when Dora & Boots went to Snow Mountain to get back Boots' toy fire-truck and where Tico helped them out for the whole trip. Trivia *Tico helps Dora & Boots on their adventure to get back Boots' red fire truck toy. *The episode title means "Fast, Tico!" in spanish. *This is the 1st episode to have a Spanish title. *This is the 41st episode of the show. Character Find Tico Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002